Un gran cambio
by Paz.247
Summary: bella se va a vivir con emmett para empezar la universidad, pero no sabia lo que el destino le tenia preparado...
1. todo es nuevo

Estas serian mis últimas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad a estudiar arte y literatura. El año pasado me había graduado del instituto en florida y ahora entraría a la univerdad de Nueva York, gracias a mis altas calificaciones en el instituto, había recibido un llamado de ahí, para ser su alumna, y yo feliz acepte, siempre me ha gustado las nuevas aventuras. Y esta estoy segura seria la mejor, me iría a vivir a la casa de mi hermano, el ya estaba en la universidad, estaba en segundo año de ED. Física.

Me iría a nueva york dentro de dos días, ya que quería conocer el lugar, aprovechar el sol y comprar todo lo que necesitaba para entrar a mi primer año como universitaria.

Pase toda la semana ordenando mis cosas llenando cajas y compartiendo con mis padres que estoy segura no vería hasta las fiestas navideñas. También aproveche de despedirme de todos mis amigos y decirles que mantendríamos el contacto.

Ya era el día de mi vuelo y estaba en el aeropuerto junto a mis padres y mis dos mejores amigos. Jake y Ángela, ellos habían estado siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Me producía un gran dolor dejarlos, pero sabia que no quedarían solos, jake estaba a punto de comprometerse con Tanya, ella era amable y cariñosa, era todo lo que jake necesitaba, por otro lado Ángela no se quedaba atrás, ella estaría con su novio Ben, que sabía la cuidaría muy bien.

Me despedí de todos loes desee lo mejor para este nuevo año que comenzaríamos, me subí al avión dejando toda mi niñez atrás. Y comenzando una nueva vida.

Al llegar a nueva york, mi hermano emmett, me estaba esperando con una sonrisa enorme, el me había pedido desde hace mucho tiempo que me viniera a vivir con el, éramos inseparables, así que este año separados había sido muy difícil para los dos.

Apenas lo vi, corrí a abrazarlo, y el me dio su gran abrazo de oso.

No me había dado cuenta, pero parado junto a nosotros había una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y grandes ojos celestes.

-Bella ella es mi novia Rosalie.

-hola, yo soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me digas bella.

Rosalie se acerco y me dio un calido abrazo.

-he escuchado mucho sobre ti bella, emmett no para de hablar de ti, se nota que te quiere mucho. Ah y solo dime Rose.

-emmett! Lo mire con cara de reproche –quizás que cosas le has dicho a rose de mi, espero que cosas buenas, o sino quizás que cosas piensa de mi. Sentía el calor llegar a mis mejillas.

-le he dicho la verdad de cómo eres, la mejor hermana. Emmett me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio otro gran abrazo de oso.

-aa..iire…

-osito, suéltala, vas a matarla antes que conozca todo.

Recogimos mis maletas y salimos del aeropuerto, nos subimos al gran jeep que emmett se había comprado y fuimos a casa. El camino estuvo muy tranquilo, rose me pregunto sobre mi vida en florida y que planes tenia para este año. 30 minutos después ya habíamos llegado. La casa de Emmett era enorme, tenia una gran entrada, la casa era blanca de dos pisos, y en la parte de atrás tenia una piscina.

Me había quedado hipnotizada mirando el hermoso piano que había en la sala.

-bella….bellaa…emmett llamando a bella a la tierra… bella! ·Siempre Emmett tena que arruinar los buenos momentos.

-¿si?

-A si que te ha gustado el piano, espera a que veas quien lo toca, de seguro te gustara tanto como te ha gustado el piano.

-que gracioso emmett, sabes lo que pienso sobre esos temas. Puse cara de pocos amigos.

-mejor vayamos a ver tu habitación, rose y alice la han decorado para ti.

-¿alice?

-ella es una amiga, es la novia del hermano de rose. Ya los conocerán, se mueren por saber de ti.

-¿de mi? Y como saben que vendría?

-es que he estado un poco emocionado por tu venida y he hablado mucho de ti. Dijo emmett bajando la mirada.

-no importa, yo también tengo ganas de conocerlos. Le dije y lo abrace. Me sonrió feliz.

Subimos y rose me estaba esperando para frente a la segunda puerta del pasillo.

-esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste, la decoramos según cosas que emmett nos contó de ti.

Abrimos la puerta y mi pieza era muy grande, no lo podía creer, tenia una gran ventana con vista a la piscina, estaba pintada de un color lila, y todo combinaba con eso. Tenia un escritorio, y un gran closet, aunque no entendía por que tan grande si nunca e sido tan aficionada a tener tanta ropa.

Rose noto mi confusión al ver el closet.

-esto es el regalo de Alice, ella es fanática por las compras y la ropa, insistió mucho para poder arreglar tu closet, debido a que Emmett le decía que a ti no te importaba tanto eso.

Pero contra ella no se puede ya te darás cuenta de eso cuando la conozcas.

Me acerque al closet lo abrí y vi que tenia mucha ropa, de muchos colores y muchos accesorios, no lo podía creer, todo me encantaba.

-esto es hermoso. Dije realmente feliz

-que bueno que te haya gustado, estábamos muy preocupadas por tu reacción, pero ya veo que fue la mejor. Rose estaba muy feliz.-vamos osito dejemos que bella se instale y se de un baño, el viaje debe haber sido muy agotador.

-hermanita, estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo, no te demores mucho, tenemos planes para hoy.

Emmett y rose se fueron y yo empecé a desempacar y ordenar todo, estaba muy feliz de cómo me habían recibido, rose era muy buena, tenia la impresión de que seriamos grandes amigas, ya que con solo unos minutos de conocernos, me trataba como si hubiésemos compartido toda la vida

Me duche rápidamente y me vestí con un short y una polera color azul, de las que Alice había comprado para mi.

Baje y me encontré con Rose y Emmett sentados en el living viendo una película, no los quise interrumpir y me dirigí a la cocina, les prepararía algo como agradecimiento, busque los ingredientes y prepare estofado, era el preferido de Emmett y sabía que no lo había comido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Luego de un rato ya había terminado y me dirigí al living nuevamente, esta vez los encontré durmiendo. Así que cuidadosamente puse la mesa y ordene todo para cuando despertaran, también tuve tiempo para recorrer la casa y salir a caminar por el gran patio, me sorprendió ver un columpio al final del patio, pero conociendo a Emmett y su personalidad infantil, seguramente lo había comprado.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que regrese a la casa y me encontré con Emmett mirándome desde la puerta y sonriendo.

-espero que te haya gustado todo.

-si es hermoso, aunque nunca me habías contado que tenias un columpio. Me reí de solo recordarlo.

-bueno, es que sabia que te reirías de mi por eso, pero no pude evitarlo, apenas lo vi, sentí que me llamaba a comprarlo, tu entiendes, además es muy divertido.

-nunca cambiaras emmett. Dije riendo y entrando a la casa.

Rose estaba esperándonos en la cocina.

-bella, has preparado la cena, muchas gracias, hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos en casa. Rió rose. –Emmett no es muy bueno con la cocina y yo tampoco, así que la mayoría de las veces encargamos comida y salimos a algún restaurante.

-si hice la comida preferida de Emmett, estofado.

-bella, no sabias las ganas que tenia de comer eso. Emmett corrió y me levanto del suelo con un gran abrazo y empezó a girar.

-me mareo. Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de sentir como alguien me afirmaba.

Luego de un rato desperté, pero ahora estaba tendida en el sillón del living. Seguramente, me había mareado hasta desmayarme, muy típico en mi, emmett siempre me hacia lo mismo. Me senté cuidadosamente y vi como rose regañaba a emmett y este le pedia disculpas y le prometía que no lo haría de nuevo.

-no hay problema, siempre me pasa cuando me mareo. Le dije a rose, quien se acerco rápidamente a verme.

-pero eso no esta bien, si el sabe debería evitarlo.

-no importa rose, prefiero desmayarme que perderme los grandes abrazo y vueltas que emmett me da. Les sonreí y me pare para poder ir a cenar.

Cenamos recordando cosas del pasado y contándole a rose de cómo era emmett cuando pequeño. Ellos me contaron que llevaban un año juntos, que desde la primera vez que se habían visto habían sentido que eran el uno para el otro, y que hacia un mes se habían mudado a vivir juntos.

También me dijeron que esta noche saldríamos a la inauguración de un pub cercano y ahí conocería el resto de los amigos.

Terminamos de cenar y junto con rose ordenamos y limpiamos todo, luego me fui a mi cuarto para poder arreglarme para salir, aunque no era algo que me agradara mucho, ya que no era muy buena en el baile. Rose me ayudo y luego de una hora estábamos listas.

Emmett nos esperaba en el la entrada, se veía muy bien vestido así.

Llegamos al pub y estaba muy lleno, entramos sin ningún problema, probablemente Emmett tenía conocidos por ahí. Subimos al VIP y allí habían dos personas más una joven bajita de pelo corto y con una gran sonrisa y junto a ella había un joven alto rubio con ojos azules y muy parecido a rose, de seguro ese era su gemelo.

-ella es Alice y el es Jasper.

-hola, un gusto conocerlos. Dije tímidamente

-hola bella, espero que te hay gustado tu habitación, la hicimos con mucho cariño, y el closet también, espero que te haya gustado, si algo no te gusta podemos ir de compras de nuevo y cambiar las cosas. Dijo alice de una manera muy rápida.

-gracias, todo esta bien, me ha gustado todo en verdad es hermoso, no era necesario tanto, y la ropa igual me encanto, no es necesario que vayamos nuevamente de compras, gracias. Tan solo pensar en un día de compras ya me agotaba.

-hasta que por fin conocemos a la famosa bella, emmett no ha parado de hablar de ti, en toda la semana, era como si estuvieras con nosotros ya. Dijo jasper con una sonrisa amable.

-Emmett por cierto edward no pudo venir hoy, papá le pidió si lo podía acompañar a una conferencia.

-¿edward?

-si bella edward es mi hermano, aun que cuando lo veas no lo creerás somos muy diferentes, el e alto pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, además es mucho mas tranquilo que yo.

-Alice todos son más tranquilos que tú. Dijo emmett riendo a carcajadas.

-que gracioso emmett, porque mejor no vas a buscar cosas para tomar junto con jasper, nostras las chicas tenemos que conversar.

Los chicos se fueron y me quede junto a rose y alice, quien se notaba estaba muy, muy feliz, ya que no paraba de dar brinquitos.

-y bella dejaste algún corazón destrozado en florida

-no alice, no deje a nadie, la verdad es que la ultima vez quede muy herida y desde esa vez que me cuesta mucho confiar en los hombres.

-oh cuanto lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. Dijo alice muy apenada.

-no te preocupes, el parte del pasado, ya esta superado.

-bella se que aquí conocerás a alguien que de verdad te merezca, lo se como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

-ella cree que ve el futuro bella, siempre anda diciendo predicciones. -Seguro me había dicho eso por la cara de confusión que tenia. – pero debo admitir que nunca se ha equivocado en nada, y algo que e aprendido en todo este tiempo es que nunca hay que apostar contra alice.

Justo en ese momento volvieron los chicos con nuestros tragos, lo pasamos muy bien esa noche bailando y disfrutando, alice y jasper eran muy amigables y gentiles, nos llevamos súper bien. Nos fuimos alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Al llegar a casa me cambie de ropa y me acosté.

Al día siguiente desperté cerca de las once, me levante rápidamente pensado que los demás ya estarían listos, me duche y vestí y fui hacia la cocina, pero no había ningún ruido, seguramente emmett y rose aun dormían. Prepare el desayuno y los espere para tomar desayuno, mientras esperaba me puse a leer mi libro favorito, romeo y Julieta.

De repente sonó el teléfono y fui corriendo a contestar.

-alo?

-alo, si hola habla edward, ¿esta emmett?

-hola, no el aun no se despierta, pero algo que quieras dejar, yo le digo después. Esa voz aterciopelada, me estaba hipnotizando y ni siquiera conocía quien era.

-le puedes decir que me llame cuando despierte y que ya volví a la ciudad, axial podremos hacer algo esta noche.

-esta bien yo le digo

-adiós….

-bella, soy la hermana de emmett.

-adiós bella, espero nos conozcamos pronto.

-adiós edward.

No lo podía creer, su voz era hermosa, espero que en persona sea igual de gentil.

Me había quedado parada imaginando como podría ser, y no me di cuenta de que emmett estaba parado frente a mí riendo.

-hey hermanita que ocurrió, en que piensas tanto.

-nada emmett, nada. Por cierto te han llamado, edward, dijo si podías llamarlo cuando despertaras, porque ya había vuelto a la ciudad y así podrían hacer planes para la noche.

-lo llamare altero. Emmett tan cuidadoso me arrebato el teléfono y marco a edward. Estuvo riendo y hablando durante una hora, hasta que decidió colgar, porque su estomago rugía por comida. Rose bajo al poco rato y nos sentamos a tomar desayuno.

El día trascurrió tranquilamente, estuvimos jugando en la piscina y ordenando la casa, porque emmett había invitado a sus amigos a un asado.

Cerca de las 21.00 llegó Alice junto con Jasper. ¿Pero edward no dijo que vendría?

-Bella, ¿pero aun no te has arreglado?

-Alice es solo un asado, por que me debería arreglarme tanto. ·La mire confundida.

-hay bella es que nunca aprenderás, siempre hay que estar lista y bien arreglada por cualquier cosa.

Alice me llevo con todas sus fuerzas a mi habitación e hizo que me pusiera un vestido azul largo, que realzaba notablemente mi figura.

- alice, porque tengo que arreglarme tanto, es solo un asado, además tu estas vestida de forma casual.

-bella…bella deja de reclamar, ya me lo agradecerás después, confía en mi.

-esta bien esta bien. ·Suspire resignada.

Alice me arreglo como si fuéramos a alguna fiesta, me peino y maquillo, aun no entendía porque hacia esto, si solo estaríamos nosotros y compartiríamos una parrillada.

Empezaba a pensar que alice tenía una pequeña adición a la moda.

Cuando nos juntamos con los demás, emmett se encargo de molestarme, por como estaba vestida y hacerme sonrojar con cada palabra que decía.

Ya eran cerca de las 23.00 cuando sonó el timbre, alice me mando a abrir, creo que esta chica tiene una personalidad muy dominante.

Al llegar a la puerta, me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabia porque, ¿Quién podría venir a estas horas? Abrí lentamente la puerta temerosa de quien pudiese estar al otro lado, pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba, ahí estaba el ser mas hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, su pelo cobrizo, sus ojos verdes mirándome extrañado, su sonrisa torcida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve absorta en sus ojos, pero creo que el lo noto y me dijo.

-Hola, estoy buscando a emmett, creo que me atrase un poco al asado… ¿tu eres?

-Isabella…pero solo dime bella, soy la hermana de emmett y ¿tu eres?

-soy Edward, el hermano de alice, así que contigo hable esta mañana, te oyes diferente por teléfono… crees que podría pasar o ya acabo el asado.

-oh si…perdón…pasa están afuera aun, creo que te esperaban porque han empezado recién.

-gracias, que bueno saberlo, vamos.

Nos fuimos hacia el patio, yo no podía creer lo hermoso que era, tendría que tratar de contrólame o se notaria mucho que no puedo despegar la mirada de el.

Edward saludo a todos con una calido a abrazo y cuando llego el momento de saludar a alice la levanto del suelo y giro con ella.

El asado trascurrió de lo mas normal, edward contó como le había ido en la conferencia con su padre. Los chicos contaron sobre que estudiaban o que querían estudiar, rose estudiaba ingeniería mecanita y pasaba a segundo año, jasper también paso a su segundo año, pero en psicología, alice entraría este año y estudiaría diseño y modas y edward paso a su segundo año en medicina, el quería seguir los pasos de su padre Carlisle.

Ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y aun estábamos todos disfrutando de las anécdotas contadas. Decidí empezar a ordenar un poco y entrar lo sucio, junte los platos y los lleve a la cocina, pensaba ayudar a emmett y rose a limpiar, estaba lavando los platos cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la cocina, no quise tomarle mucha importancia, pensando que seria emmett para molestarme, pero nadie hablo. Cuando me gire para ver quien era, me encontré con Edward mirándome y sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento. Sentí como me subía toda la sangre a mis mejillas y me gire rápidamente para continuar.

-te ves bien cuando te sonrojas.

-gra…aacia…aass. ·lo único que me faltaba era tartamudear frente a el.

-¿y te viniste a vivir con emmett?

Deje de lavar y me fui a sentar frete a el.

-si, es que empezare la universidad acá, además echaba mucho de menos a emmett, somos muy unidos.

-¿y que estudiaras?

-arte y literatura, me encanta leer y escribir, podría pasar mucho tiempo en eso y no me aburriría, así que creo que estoy destina a estudiar eso.

-se que te ira bien, yo también estaba así de decidido cuando elegí entrar a medicina, y hasta ahora todo a estado bien.

-ojala, aunque empezar todo de nuevo, hacer nuevos amigos y todo eso es muy difícil para mi.

-pero como puede alguien como tu no hacer amigos rápidamente, con lo simpática que eres. Sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Me levante, y fui a continuar con el lavado de los platos, sabia que edward aun estaba ahí, pero no hacia ningún ruido, ¿que le entretenía quedarse aquí y no ir con sus amigos?

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note que edward se levanto y se paro detrás de mi, hasta que...

-¿te ayudo con eso?

Sentí su respiración sobre mi, no podía moverme, estaba encantada….contrólate bella, contrólate….no seas tan obvia.

-si…...puedes secar mientras yo lavo.

Se puso junto a mi y tomo algo para secar, pasamos mucho rato conversando de nuestros gustos, de cómo había sido nuestra infancia y muchas cosas más, me sentía muy a gusto conversando con él.

-Hermanita aun estas aquí, pensé que te habías ido acostar, ah pero veo que no has estado aburrida. ·dijo mirando a edward.

-estábamos ordenando un poco, además llegue tarde tenia que ayudar en algo.

-esta bien, esta bien edward, no te culpo que quieras estar cerca de mi hermanita preferida, ella es tan encantadora. ·decía emmett en tono de burla, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Me levanto de suelo y me empezó a girar.

-emmett, suéltame, no quiero desmayarme otra vez, por favor. ·ya estaba sintiendo como me mareaba. Y emmett solo reía.

-Emmett suéltala ahora. ·dijo edward con un tono desafiante.

Emmett paro de girar sorprendido, y yo no podía creer que edward desafiara a mi hermanito.

Edward parecía muy serio al decir eso, emmett me dejo en el suelo, y yo me fui a sentar, estaba muy mareada.

-okay, okay edward, no hay porque enojarse, solo es un jueguito. ·decia emmett mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. –mejor me voy a ver como están los otros, cuida a bella por mi.

Edward se acerco a mi, se veía preocupación en sus ojos.

-edward de verdad estoy bien, siempre me ocurre esto cuando me mareo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-pero mírate bella, esta toda pálida, como quieres que no me preocupe.

No pude aguantar la risa, por la preocupación de edward, al parecer el lo mal interpreto y se paro y dirigió hacia la salida.

-edward….espera, no fue mi intención reírme, es que esto siempre me ocurre, ya estoy acostumbrada, y nunca le tomo mucha importancia… discúlpame…no…te vayas.

Edward paro ahí, pero seguía dándome la espalda, sabia que quizás lo había herido, pero esa no era mi intención, no quería que se fuera, estaba muy bien con el, pero no podía ser egoísta, quizás el quería irse a casa, o quizás tenia novia.

Salio de la cocina y se fue hacia el patio, yo me quede ahí parada seguramente lo había herido, era una tonta.

Ya no tenias ganas de encontrarme con el, así que salí y me dirigí a mi habitación, llegue, me recosté y me puse a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, estaba arrepentida de haberme ido sin despedirme de nadie, espero no hayan mal interpretado nada, debía explicarles que no me sentía muy y que decidí ir a recostarme.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con unos jean y una polera de tirantes azul, se notaba que hacia mucho calor. Baje y fui directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a rose y emmett, como disculpas por desaparecer anoche. Ya estaba todo listo, pero aun era muy temprano, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, deje una nota para emmett, por si despertaba antes de que volviera.

Salí de casa y empecé a caminar, tenia intenciones de ir a algún lugar no tan concurrido, donde vendieran libros o música, pero no sabia donde podían estar, así que me arme de valor y empecé a recorrer todas las tiendas.

Llevaba cerca de una hora recorriendo el centro comercial y de repente encontré una librería, me dedique a mirar por la vitrina y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver dentro a Edward, me decide a entrar y pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer, no sabia porque, pero tenia la necesidad de sentidme perdonada por el.

Entre y me acerque lentamente, se veía muy concentrado buscando un libro, me pare junto a el y le dije…

-¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-no, gracias ya he encontrado lo que busco. ·dijo sin mírame.

-oh esta bien. ·me senti una tonta, deberia haber venido y hablado de frente, a quien mas que a mi se me ocurriria decir una broma como tal, además nisiquiera me miro.

Me gire para irme, y empece a caminar hacia la salida, me sentía una completa idiota, pero de repente senti que alguien me agarraba del brazo, asustada me di vuelta y me encontre de frente con edward.

-disculame…no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. ·me dijo edward, seguramente se dio cuenta de la broma que le había echo, pero pedirme disculpas esto era demaciado, si yo era la que tenia que hacerlo.

-no edward tu no tienes que pedirme disculpas, aquí soy yo las que las deberia pedir. ·me quede callada y baje la mirada – discúlpame por lo de ayer, me comporte como una tonta, no fue mi intención herirte ni nada, no debi haberme reido de tu preocupación…¿me puedes perdonar?

-bella, no me pidas disculpas, ayer no estaba enojado, solo te deje para que pudieras recuperarte bien y me fui al patio a compartir con los demas, pero ya que me pedistes disculpas, mi respuesta es si, estas perdonada. ·para mi sorpresa se acerco y me abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, su olor me inundaba, el era perfecto.

-edward disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ¿ya nos podemos ir?. ·dijo una joven de pelo castaño hasta lo hombros, con grandes ojos verdes como los de edward.

Edward solto mi abrazo, la miro y le sonrio.

-si ya estoy listo vamos. Adios bella, espero nos veamos pronto. ·me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue junto a aquella joven.

Pero que tonta fui, era obvio que un hombre como el, hermoso, de cuerpo perfecto y de voz dulce tendria una novia, si antes me sentía una idiota, ahora me sentía peor que eso.

No se porque me afecto tanto eso si solo conocia a edward desde ayer. Luego de salir de mis pensamientos, volvi a casa y al llegar me di cuenta de que emmett y rose se habian levantado me esperaban para desayunar.

-disculpen por hacerlos esperar, es que el centro comercial es muy grande y muchas cosas me llamaron las atención.

-descuida, nosotros habiamos bajado hace unos minutos y leimos lo que nos habías escrito, al principio emmett se preocupo mucho, penso que te perderias, estaba a punto de salirte a buscar, pero apareciste.

-emmett, sabes que me puedo cuidar sola ·dije y saque la lengua.

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo, aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto hoy en el centro comercial, no podía convercerme de que tuviera novia, pero y si solo era una amiga, no bella no es obvio era su novia.

Luego del desayuno rose me ayudo a limpiar y emmett se fue a la piscina.

Rose me pidio si la podía acompañar a comprar unas cosas al supermercado y yo encantada accedí.

Fuimos a un super muy grande, según lo que rose me contaba este era el mejor de la ciudad y así lo veía, tenia miles de cosas para poder elegir, mientras rose buscaba algunas cosa me encargo si podía elegir las frutas y verduras, ya que ella no sabia hacerlo.

Estaba en eso cuando alguien me agarro por atrás y me dijo.

-que coincidencia de nuevo nos volvemos a ver.

En un principio me había asustado mucho, quien podria haberme tomado, pero luego cuando escuche esa voz super perfectamente que se trataba de edward.

Me gire y vi como me sonreia.

-hola, ¿que andas haciendo por aca?

-bueno acaso un hombre no puede venir a comprar lo que le falta para su casa. ·me pregunto en un tono burlon.

-claro que puede, pero era mas logico que viniera tu novia. ·bella controlate, parece como si estuvieras celosa.

-¿mi novia? ·pregunto extrañado.

-si la chica con la que andabas hoy en el centro comercial.

-no ella no es mi novia ella es una prima que vino a visitar a mis padres por el fin de semana y me pidio si la podía llevar a comprarle un regalo a su novio, y yo como buen primo accedí.

Mientras decias esto, no podía contener la felicidad que tenia, y recriminarme lo tonta que había sido al pensar precipitadamente sobre ella.

-aah. ·fue lo unico que pude decir, no sabia como reaccionar ahora.

-¿y tu en que estabas?

-ando con rose, ella se encarga de buscar las cosas de la casa y yo de la comida, ya que ellos no son muy buenos con eso, me encargare yo ahora.

-¿y cuando estare invitado a probrar tu comida? ·me dijo de una manera seductora.

Me acerque un poco a el.

-cuando quieras. ·le dije tambien seductoramente y me gire y fui por la fruta, dejandolo ahí solo.

pensé que se había ido, ya que no me haba hablado mas, pero de repente senti que rose le preguntaba que hacia parado ahí con esa cara de enamorado y solo. Al escuchar esto, no pude evitar sonreir. Fui hacia donde se encontraban conversando el y rose y avise que ya estaba lista. Rose me comento que había invitado a edward a almorzar, en un principio me parecio extraño, debido a que el andaba haciendo las compras y de seguro podía comprar algo, pero luego recorde lo que habiamos conversado, y rei.

-de que te ries bella. ·pregunto rose cuando ibamos de vuelta a casa.

-de nada, solo recorde algo del pasado, nada importante.

Llegamos y ordenamos todo, me dispuse a cocinar y rose se ofrecio a intentar ayudarme en algo, tambien quería ver si podía aprender algo, por si algun dia yo me iba de ahí, no tuviese que volver a la comida encargada.

El tiempo se nos paso volando y prepare pastas, que era lo mas facil y rapido para que rose aprendiera, aunque creo que no fue suficiente, debido que al terminar, rose me dijo que con unas 5 veces mas que las preparara ella lo podria intentar.

Cerca de las 14.00, alguien llamo a la puerta y fui abrir, y ahí estaba el vestido con unos jeans y una camisa azul, parecía un dios.

-acaso no me dejaras pasar · me pregunto divertido.

-claro, pasa emmett esta en el patio.

Cerre la puerta y al girarme el aun estaba ahí.

-bella, antes de ir donde emmett, quería preguntarte algo….tu….aceptarias…salir esta noche conmigo.

Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que me proponia, y nuevamente mal interpreto mi silencio.

-disculpa, se que fue precipitado, solo te conozco desde ayer, no te sientas comprometida. ·dijo esto y se voltio para irse, esta vez no se iria como anoche, no pensando algo equivocado de mi, lo agarre del brazo y el se giro.

-disculpa, no quería que pensaras que no quería salir, es que me has pillado de sorpresa, pero mi respuesta a tu pregunta es si, si acepto salir esta noche contigo. ·baje mi mirada, de seguro ya estaba sonrojada.

Se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos y me dijo al oido

-gracias bella

-hey disculpa que interrumpa otra vez, pero ya tengo hambre. ·decia emmett con su carita de niño bueno.

Me solte de edward y fui hacia emmett.

-esta bien emmett vamos, ya esta listo el almuerzo, espero que te guste, porque lo prepare con rose.

El almuerzo trascurrio mejor de lo que esperada. Nos divertimos mucho, me sentía cada vez mas a gusto con edward, esto era increíble, ya que yo había prometido no confiar tanto en un hombre nuevamente por miedo a volver a sufrir.

Edward se fue luego del almuerzo, pero prometio pasar por mi a las 20.00.


	2. Chapter 2

La tarde paso muy rapido, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue la llegada de alice a las 6, venia muy contenta y dijo que la iba a necesitar, yo no entendia, acaso ¿edward le había contado que saldria con el?

Le iba a preguntar, pero creo que lo noto antes de decirlo, porque me dijo.

-no edward no me dijo nada, pero hoy cuando paso a mi casa, se veía muy feliz, como hace mucho que no estaba y después conversando me conto que había venido a almorzar aca y se me ocurrio venir, porque quizás había pasado algo y me pille con la sorpresa de que iban a salir.

-gracias alice por todo, y a ti rose igual, de verdad no sabia como arreglarme, hace mucho que no salia. ·rose había llegado mientras alice me contaba porque estaba aquí.

-no hay de que bella, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras además alice tiene razon, hace tiempo que no veiamos a edward tan entusiasmado, desde….

-¿desde que? ·pregunte confundida.

-bella creo que es algo que mi hermano te tiene que contar a su debido tiempo.

-esta bien, pero si no me dice, me tendran que contar ustedes, me oyeron. ·trate de darles mi mirada mas amenazadora.

-esta bien bella lo prometemos. ·dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Me quede pensando que podía haberle ocurrido a edward, que no lo hubiese dejado ser feliz en todo este tiempo, tenia que encontrar un momento donde preguntarlo.

La hora paso muy rapido, estaba empezando a creer que tenia problemas con los horarios, desde que estaba aquí el tiempo pasaba demaciado rapido para ser verdad, apenas estaba despertando cuando me volvia acostar, y la unica explicación que me podía dar, es que lo pasaba muy bien que no tenia necesidad que preocuparme por el tiempo.

A las 20.00 en punto sono el timbre y emmett fue a abrir, estaba muy nerviosa, estaba parada al termino de la escalera, mentalizandome para poder bajar y no caerme. Tambien escuchaba como emmett le decia a edward que me tenia que cuidar y que no lo perdonaria si algo me pasara, creo que deberia apurarme en bajar, si no edward escapara de puro miedo. Dale bella tu puedes, respira y mueve tus pies , uno primero, el otro después.

Cuando llegue abajo, pude ver a edward dándome la espalda, se veía hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, emmett me estaba mirando y edward se dio cuenta y se giro, al verme me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que me dejaban sin habla. sentía como me sonrojaba.

-bella te ves hermosa. ·de seguro ya estaba mas roja.

-pero bella, porque te sonrojas tanto. ·emmett siempre tenia que arruinar los lindos momentos.

-ya dejala emmett, no la molestes. ·mire a rose con agradecimiento.

-vemos bella.·dijo edward y yo asentí.

Salimos y vi que edward tenia un volvo c70, estaba impresionada de los lujos autos que todos tenian aquí, creo que tendria que aprender a menejar. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que edward me había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

-¿estas bien bella?, porque si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro dia.

-no!...osea estoy bien, solo que quede sorprendida al ver tu auto, esta muy lindo.

-gracias, es mi ultima adquisición.

Me subi y el dio la vuelta rapidamente para tambien subirse. No sabia a donde nos dirigiamos y estaba muy nerviosa como para preguntar, a ratos miraba a edward, que iba muy concentrado en el camino, no quería interrumpirlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? ·pregunte luego de un rato.

-es una sorpresa, espero que te guste. ·me miro y sonrio.

Una sorpresa, si supiera cuando odio las sorpresas, pero no se diria, no quería arruinar su felicidad. Luego de unos 20 minutos, por fin aparcamos en frente de un restaurante, se veía muy lujoso.

Edward se bajo y abrio mi puerta, me tendio su mano para ayudarme a bajar y apenas lo toque, senti como mil mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, me sonroje.

Caminamos hacia el lugar y al entrar, se escuchaba una musica muy suave y relajante, escuche como edward le decia a la joven que tenia una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen, la joven nos guio hacia un lugar hubicado en la terraza.

-edward de verdad, no deberias haber gastado tanto dinero en mi, no se justifica.

-bella, tomalo como un regalo, además quería hacerlo.

-gracias, de verdad gracias.

En ese momento llego el mesero y tomo nuestra orden.

La noche había estado fantastica, edward me había contado mucho de su vida, y había preguntado mucho sobre la mia. Estuvo mucho rato tratando de preguntarme algo, pero cuando lo iba a decir se arrepentia.

-¿que pasa? ·pregunte un tanto preocupada.

-bella….tu….mmm…¿tienes novio?

No lo podía creer edward se había tartamudeado frente a la pregunta de saber si tenia o no novio.

-mmm..no lo se.. ·era hora de divertirme un rato.

-¿como que no lo sabes? ·me miro confundido.

-es que aun lo estoy pensando ·trataba de ocultar la risa.

-ahh.. entiendo…espero que esta salida no te traiga problemas. ·edward había bajado la mirada. Me sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho.

-no la verdad es que no tengo novio, tuve uno hace algun tiempo, pero termino muy mal y luego de eso prometi no volver a confiar en los hombres, no quiero salir herida nuevamente.

Vi como edward sonreia al escuchar que no tenia novio, pero tambien me di cuenta de cómo su sonrisa se apagaba a medida que le decia lo de la confianza.

-pero creo que no pude cumplir mi promesa.

-¿a que te refieres? ·pregunto confundido.

-a que apenas llegue conoci a jasper, y me sentía muy a gusto con el, ya se ha ganado toda mi confianza y luego te conoci a ti, y de un dia a otro siento como si te conociera de siempre, como si pudiera contar contigo cando quisiese.

-y puedes bella, puedes confiar en mi, yo te cuidare.

La cena paso tranquilamente después de eso. Cerca de las 12 salimos del lugar y fuimos hacia su auto, en la mitad del camino, senti como edward me tomo del brazo y me gire, otra vez se veía nervioso.

-que ocurre edward.

-bella debo decirte algo, si luego de esto ya no me quieres hablar entendere. Bella desde que te vi el primer dia, cuando me abriste la puerta en la casa de emmett supe que eras especial, senti una conexión contigo, y después cuando conversamos sobre nuestros gustos….es que nos parecemos tanto…se que te sonara extraño, pero es la verdad, creo…mejor dicho estoy seguro que me gustas…y se que esto es muy rapido, solo nos conocemos hace unos dias, pero tenia que decirlo, ya no lo podía guardar mas. Tambien entedere si luego de esto te separas de mi y no…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, se estaba declarando, y ahora se disculpaba, veía como se ponia triste cuando lo iba diciendo, así que para que entendiera, me acerque a el y lo abrace fuerte.

-no es necesario que digas nada, yo me siento igual. ·alce la cabeza y me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa, poco a poco se acerco…y así fue como nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Al otro dia cuando desperte, no podía creer lo que había sucedido el dia anterior, lo bueno que había sido todo, pero ahora estaba mas confundida que antes, ya que edward luego de eso me vino a dejar y se fue diciendo que hoy vendria a verme. Pero como debía actuar ahora frente a el. Si no eramos nada o si. Y que le decia a emmett, hola hermano, tu pequeña hermana esta saliendo con uno de tus mejores amigos. No no podía, me quedaria hoy acostada todo el dia y le pediria rose que le dijera a Edward que no me sentía bien. Si eso haria.

No me levante, hasta que llego emmett cerca de las 12 a preguntar si estaba bien, yole dije que estaba muy cansada, que preferia no levantarme y le pedi que llamara a rose.

Le conte lo que había pasado a rose la noche anterior y que no sabia que hacer, ella me aconsejo que enfrentara a edward, que de nada servia escapar, si yo sentía lo mismo que el sentía, debía tratar de darle una oportunidad e intentar ser feliz. Y así lo hice, me levante, duche y baje a ayudar con el almuerzo. Almorzamos tranquilamente y yo ya pensaba que edward no vendria, siempre mis inseguridades me hacian dudar, debía dejarlas de lado de unas vez por todas, cuando menos lo esperaba, alguien toco la puerta de la casa fui abrir, pensando que seria el cartero o algo así, pero me quede helada al darme cuenta que frente a mi estaba edward regalandome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Yo solo sonrei de vuelta.

-hola bella

-edward…...

Fue lo unico que alcance a decir antes que emmett apareciera.

-pero edward que bueno tenerte aquí, esta por empezar el partido, ven a verlo con nosotros, pasa.

·emmett agarro a edward del brazo y empezó a tirarlo hacia el living, yo aun estaba parada en la puerta.

-bella cierra esa puerta, que edward no tiene cola. ·me dijo Emmett seguido de una grn carcajada. Asenti sonrojada.

Y ahora que ellos verian el partido y que debía hacer yo, como actuaba frente a todos.

Y como le hablaba a edward, necesitaba conversar con el, pero a solas, sin emmett molestando, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, ya que el partido estaba comenzando y duraria mas o menos dos horas. Moriria las dos horas siguientes.

así que para no estar ahí, me dirigí a la cocina, estaba ordenando una cosas, cuando senti que alguien entraba a la cocina, deduje que era rose, porque edward y emmett debian estar hipnotizados en la televisión.

-rose, no me digas nada, ya lo se, se que tenia que hablar, pero no pude, emmett interrumpio, además, no se que decirle ni como, como voy y le digo Edward me encantas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que esto funcione. No puedo decirle eso, además que hago si se arrepintió, si de verdad se dio cuenta que esto no es lo que quería, que volvamos a ser amigos o intentemos serlo, rose moriria, tendria que volverme a florida, no podria estar aquí y verlo. Aunque no lo creas, es verdad, creo que me estoy enamorando de tu amigo.

-no te vayas.

No podía se cierto, era edward quien estaba en la cocina, y yo había dicho todo eso, me había declarado, había dicho todo lo que sentia pensando que era rose, pero no era el y me había escuchado, me gire lentamente y ahí estba el con una mirada triste, debi suponerlo el venia a retractarse de lo dicho y yo le arruine el plan.

sentía como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-discúlpame edward no fue mi intención decirte las cosas así, y no te sientas comprometido por nada de lo que dije, puedo ver como te afecto lo que dije y si venias a decirme que te arrepentías por lo de ayer lo entendere. · ya no podía mas tenia que salir de ahí, así que corri hacia la puerta que daba salia al patio y corri hacia los columpios, quería estar sola.

Minutos después senti que alguien se acerco, pero no quería mirar, sabia que era el.

-bella mirame por favor.

-no edward no es necesario que digas nada.

-si bella es necesario por favor mirame.

Y así fue lo mire, y se veía destrozado, genial bella lo hiciste sentir muy mal.

-no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estes siempre aquí, yo tampoco podria estar en un lado en donde tu no estas, y no has dicho nada de lo que te debas arrepentir, es lo mismo que siento y que haria yo. Yo tambien siento que me estoy enamorando de ti, que eres muy importante para mi en mi vida. Te quiero bella.

No podía creer lo que decia, a estas alturas yo ya estaba llorando de la emoción.

-bella, no llores, por favor, me haces sentir muy mal así.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace, quería que con ese abrazo se diera cuenta de que no lloraba de pena, sino de alegria y que yo tambien quería estar con el.

El me correspondio el abrazo hasta que yo ya estaba calmada.

-discúlpame por salir corriendo así y no dejarte hablar, pero es que se veía que estabas muy triste y pensé que era por que te habías arrepentido y yo había echado a perder tu plan.

-no bella, no hay nada que disculpar, y estaba muy feliz mientras te escuchaba hablar, pero cuando dijste que te irias y no volverias para no verme, me senti muy mal, pensé en que seria si desaparecieras y no pudiera verte mas, por eso estaba triste.

Bien bella, que genial eres, siempre suponiendo cosas que no son.

-bella se que esto va muy rapido, pero hay algo que debo preguntar.

-si que cosa.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si edward si quiero.

Edward se acerco y nos besamos, luego de estar un rato abrazados decdimos volver, ibamos tomados de la mano, pero yo iba muy nerviosa por la reaccion de emmett y al parecer edward lo noto.

-bella no te preocupes el nos entendera, yo le hablare.

-gracias.

Entramos y ahí estaba emmett gritandole a la televisión y rose lo miraba riendose. Rose noto que estábamos ahí y cuando vio que veniamos tomados de la mano nos regalo una gran sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

-emmett. ·dijo edward muy serio.

-edward te has perdido la mejor parte del partido ha estado increíble…. ·mientras decia eso se volteaba hacia nosotros y se dio cuenta que estábamos de la mano. –que la has hecho a mi hermanita cullen.

-pues veras bella y yo somos novios. Y espero que eso no te moleste ni arruine nuestra amistad ni la relacion que tienes con ella, tu bien sabes que los sentimientos no se pueden manejar.

Emmett estaba muy serio, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que nada cambiara entre ellos, pero me sorprendio cuando emmett comenzo a reir fuertemente.

-que te ocurre emmett, que es lo que te causa tanta risa. · le pregunte un tanto molesta.

-bella te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaba el piano y yo te dije que te gustaria mas quien era el tocaba, me referia a edward, es el quien lo toca, siempre supe que terminarian juntos, creo que e una cosa de hermanos. Ah y estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero ahora podemos seguir viendo el partido, que ya mucho tiempo e perdido riendo de sus caras de susto.

Y así fue, nos sentamos todos a ver el partido, emmett tenia abrazada a rose y Edward a mi, la tarde paso muy rápida y fue muy linda.

La cena tambien paso muy bien, entre risas y bromas de parte de emmett.

Cerca de las 11 edward se estaba yendo ya.

-bella, amor hoy ha sido el mejor dia que he tenido en mucho tiempo, gracias por estar ahí, te quiero, nos vemos mañana, pasare por ustedes para ir a casa de alice y almorzar.

-adios edward y tambien ha sido mi mejor dia en mucho tiempo. Te quiero ·le dije esto y lo bese.

El dia había sido perfecto, me quede dormida apenas me acoste y ese fue el primer dia que soñe con edward.

Los dias fueron pasando y yo con edward cada vez estábamos mejor, pasabamos los dias juntos yendo al cine y compartiendo con nuestros amigos. Mañana seria mi primer dia en la universidad, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que me esperaba. Edward pasaria por mi en la mañana para llevarme.

Y aquí estoy para frente al campus, sin saber donde ir. Edward me había dicho que me iria muy bien, que haria muchos amigos y que pasaria por mi a la salida.

-eres nueva cierto. ·un joven de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules se había acercado a mi.

-si..ii.

-quieres que te ayude y te lleve a secretaria para que te entreguen tu horario. Ah por cierto soy Mike newton. Un gusto.

-hola mike, yo soy bella y si me serviria de mucho tu ayuda.

Mientras caminabas mike me conto que tambien este era su primer año, que su novia tambien estaba aquí y su nombre era Jessica.

Llegamos y nos entregaron los horarios, por suerte la primera hora me tocaba con el.

-y como sabes donde esta todo si tambien es tu primer año.

-Es porque mi padre es profesor aca y ya había venido muchas veces antes . Y tu eres nueva por estos lados, creo que no te había visto.

-si vengo de florida, ahora estoy viviendo con mi hermano aca.

Mike me estuvo preguntando acerca de mi familia mientras nos dirigiamos al salon.

La clase fue muy entretenida pasamos historia del arte y literatura, algo que yo ya sabia, debido a que siempre me había interesado eso.

A la salida, me esperaba edward, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iba con mike su cara se mostró seria.

-hola amor, el es mike. Mike el es edward mi novio.

-hola edward, un gusto conocerte, pero tengo que irme Jessica espera por mi, que estes bien. ·se giro hacia mi. –bella nos vemos mañana adios.

-adios. ·escuche decir a edward.

-¿te ocurre algo edward?. ·pregunte un tanto preocupada.

-no nada, vamos.

No le había creido, así que hasta que no me dijera no nos iriamos.

-dilo edward, que pasa.

-no bella no, vamos.

-no edward no me subire hasta que me lo digas.

-es algo estupido no importa ya se me pasara.

-sea estupido o no quiero saberlo.

-esta bien tu has querido saberlo. ·quizas que me diria que esta tan serio, ya me había arrepentido de presionarlo para decirlo.

-estoy celoso.

-¿celoso? ·no pude evitar la risa.

-si y no te rias bella, no es gracioso.

-diculpa, pero es muy ridiculo, sabes que yo te quiero a ti, además el tiene novia, esa era Jessica, el solo me ayudo hoy a a encontrar mi horario y los salones. Vamos mejor. ·le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y nos dirigiamos al auto, pero edward no me dejo caminar.

-discúlpame, no fue mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo al verlos caminar juntos hacia aca….

Para que no siguiera con su disculpa me acerque, lo bese y luego lo abrace.

-no te preocupes, estas perdonado, vamos.

Y así paso toda la semana, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al ritmo del la universidad y cada vez fui haciendo mas amigos, ahora edward no se ponia celoso, eso ya era un gran paso. Aunque yo aun no había ido ningun dia a dejarlo a el, quizás seria mi turno de sentir celos, así que el lunes me decidí y le dije que yo lo iria a dejar y luego me iria, me costo mucho convencerlo ya que decia pero y después te iras sola y si te pasa algo, tan sobre protector que es.

Y heme aquí en la entrada de la facultad de medicina, y la verdad es que hubiese preferido no venir, los celos me consumen, miles de mujeres caminan por el campus, claro como no si esta la zona de enfermeria y todo eso.

-bella ¿estas bien?

-si. ·dije cortante.

-mmm… pues no lo parece, ¿segura no te ocurre nada?

-no edward dejalo ya, me voy nos vemos a la salida. ·me gire y trate de salir lo mas rapido de ahí, sabia que no aguantaria un minuto mas entre toda esa gente.

-hey espera, porque te vas así, ¿he hecho algo?. ·genal ahora lo había echo sentir culpable.

Me gire lentamente intentando controlar los celos.

-no no has hecho nada, diculpa, es que ahora entiendo lo que me decias de mike.

-osea que ¿estas celosa? ·me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.

-si edward, estoy completamente celosa. ·dije derrotada.

Se acerco, me abrazo y me dijo al oido.

-no te pongas así, si yo solo te quiero a ti. ·al escuchar eso olvide todos los celos y solo sentía felicidad.

Los meses pasaron muy rapidos, hoy cumplia 6 meses desde que estaba saliendo con edward y a decir verdad los mejores 6 meses de mi vida. Cada dia lo amaba mas.

Mis amigos se habian vuelto algo muy importante en mi vida, nos reuniamos todos los viernes, para ver películas o salir. Y mi relación con emmett no podria ser mejor.

Me estaba preparando porque edward dijo que pasaria por mi para ir a cenar y como consecuencia a eso alice y rose estaban ayudandome.

-bella con ese vestidos te ves hermosa.

-edward no tendra palabras para describirte.

-gracias de verdad por ayudarme, pero ¿creen que le guste mi regalo?

-¿que es? ·pregunto alice muy emocionada.

-es un album con fotos desde que empezamos a salir y de todas las cosas que hemos echo juntos.

-si bella le encantara, a edward siempre le han gustado esas cosas, creeme lo conozco por algo soy su hermana o no.

-chicas estoy muy nerviosa, espero que edward no me lleve a un lugar muy caro, sabe que odio gaste tanto en mi.

-hay bella deja de quejarte, el hace eso porque te ama, para el no es ninguna molestia, cuando empezaras a quererte un poco. ·me dijo rose un poco disgustada.

-lo siento chicas, es que de verdad los nervios no me hacen pensar con claridad.

Cerca de las ocho, edward paso por mi, se veía hermoso, no tenia palabras para describirlo, y creo que tampoco las tenia porque cuando me vio, intento hablar pero no le salieron las palabras así que decidio regalarme una de mis sonrisas favoritas.


	3. regalos, familia, nuestra vida

Y como era de esperar me llevo a uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad, yo no quise decir nada para no arruinar la alegria que lo invadía.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que mi regalo no era nada comparado con lo que el me estaba dando. Me empezaba a sentir mal por eso y edward lonota.

-que ocurre, ¿no te gusto la sorpresa? ·me dijo asustado. –si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, deberia haberte preguntado primero.

Me acerque y lo abrace.

-no no es eso, es que sentio que mi regalo no se compara en nada a todo lo que me das, lo siento.

-bella sabes que yo no necesito ningun regalo, contigo soy feliz y ese es el mejor regalo que alguien podria recibir todos los dias de su vida.

No pude evitar dejar salir las lagrimas a medida que el me decia eso.

-edward arruinaste mi maquillaje, alice me matara. ·le dije riendo.

-no importa, como sea siempre te ves bien.

La cena trascurrio tranquilamente, reimos y recordamos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado en este tiempo.

Cuando ibamos camino al auto edward paro se dio vuelta y me dijo.

-te amo isabella, eres mi vida. ·se acerco y me beso.

-yo tambien te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Cuando ibamos de vuelta a casa, recorde que aun no le entragaba el regalo, llegamos y edward se estaciono y bajo a abrir mi puerta, cuando entramos estaba todo oscuro, de seguro emmett y rose ya dormian, pasamos al living y nos sentamos.

-edward tengo que darte tu regalo, espero que te guste, lo hice yo.

-bella todo lo que venga de ti me gusta, damelo, ya quiero saber que es.

-toma. ·le entregue una cajita con una cinta azul que la cerraba.

Edward la abrio cuidadosamente, se puso a ver todas las fotos que habian en el album, pero no decia nada, ¿y si no le había gustado?

-edward se que no es mucho, pero pensé que seria algo lindo, además deje espacios atrás para que podamos rellenarlos. ·estaba muy nerviosa y edward no decia nada.

-bella esto es hermoso, nunca pensé que tendria algo así, están todas las fotos de las fechas importante en que hemos estado juntos, desde la foto en la parrillada cuando te conoci, eres increíble, u sobre que no es mucho, yo diria que es demaciado, pero solo tengo una queja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-tendremos que comprar mas de estos, porque no creo que con este nos alcance, se que llenaremos muchos mas.

-si yo tambien creo que llenaremos mas, pero por algo hay que partir.

Me acerque a edward y puse mi cabeza en su pecho y ahí sintiendo su respiración calmada, me dormi. No sabia que hora era, pero sentía los rayos del sol en mi cara, no quería levantarme me sentía tan bien, me movi y me di cuenta de que aun estaba sentada con edward en el sillon y que el dormia aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me levante con cuidado para que no se despertara, seguramente emmett bajaria gritando dentro de muy poco y edward despertaria de golpe.

Fui hacia la cocina y prepare el desayuno, estaba todo listo cuando se escucho un gran grito. Corri rapidamente al living y ahí estaba edward sentado en el suelo y emmett riendo a mas no poder.

-lo siento bella, pero es que se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, quería que experimentara como te despierto a ti, así tendran algo mas en comun. ·emmett no paraba de reir.

Me acerque a edward que aun estaba en el suelo y le tendi la mano para poder ayudarlo a pararse.

-lo siento. ·le dije con vergüenza.

-no yo lo siento, no se como sigues viva si el te despierta así todos los dias, yo pensé que moria del susto.

-aun que no lo creas cuando no estaba con el echaba de menos que me despertara así, estoy acostumbrada, aun que no lo hace todos los dias, porque siempre es el ultimo en despertar.

-hay bella no seas así, si sabes que duermo mas porque hago mucho ejercicio y estoy cansado, además deberias agradecer que tengo el sueño pesado por que quizás que cosas hacias con edward porque aun esta aquí.

sentía como toda la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas.

-hay hermanita sabes que te estoy molestando, edward tiene prohibido tocarte hasta dentro de 20 años cuando tu ya seas grande. ·emmett reía fuertemente. Y yo estaba mas roja aun.

-emmett dejala ya. ·menos mal rose aparecia justo a tiempo. –bella no le hagas caso, tu crees que el espero a ser grande para hacer cosas.

-rose, yo no necesito detalles de nada, vamos a la cocina que ya he preparado el desayuno.

-si vamonos, porque aun que no lo crean tengo hambre.

-emmett tu siempre tienes hambre, lo asombroso es cuando no quieres comer.

-bella, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro rose, ¿Qué cosa?

-podrias acompañarme hoy al centro comercial quiero comprar nuevas cosas para adornar la casa.

-si, vamos después del desayuno.

-rose y yo ¿me dejaras aquí?

-si emmett tu no me dejas avanzar nada cuando vamos te pones a mirar otras cosas y nunca compranos lo que fuimos a buscar, tu saldras con edward, ya que a el tampoco lo llevaremos, ¿cierto bella?

Edward me miraba con cara de niño bueno, y con su sonrisa torcida, sabia que no podía negarle nada cuando hacia eso, pero le debia mucho a rose por ayudarme y tenerme en su casa, así que debía ser fuerte y ayudarla.

-si, saldran los dos, lo siento amor, pero rose necesita mi ayuda y tu deberias aprovechar de pasar un rato con emmett.

La mañana paso muy rapido, incluso tuvimos que almorzar en el centro comercial, debido a que no acababamos con las compras.

Cuando llegamos a casa edward y emmett nos esperaban con la cena, aunque sabiamos que emmett solo había ayudado a poner la mesa.

Los meses siguientes pasaron muy rapidos, en la universidad me estaba yendo muy bien igual que a todos. Se acercaban las fiestas de navidad, así que estábamos en los examenes finales. Habiamos hablado con renee y charlie y nos dijeron que ellos vendrian a pasar las fiestas aca querian conocer a rose, edward y nuestros amigos.

Ya estábamos a dos dias de noche nueva, yo había salido con edward a comprar regalos para todos y cuendo volvi a casa estaba mis padres ya.

-mama, papa que bueno que llegaron los echaba mucho de menos. ·corri a abrazarlos.

-bella, pero que bien te ves, se nota que el cambio a sido bueno, te ves tan feliz. ·mi mamá siempre fijandose en esas cosas.

-mama, papa el es edward, mi novio. ·tome a edward de la mano y lo acerque a mis padres.

-un gusto señor y señora swan.

-hay cariño dime renne

-y a mi charlie, un gusto conocerte tambien edward, bella habla maravillas de ti.

-¿y para mi no hay saludos?

Me di vuelta y saliendo de la cocina venia Jacob, me emocione mucho al verlo, solte a edward y corri a abrazarlo.

-jacob, un sabes cuanto te eche de menos, pero que cambiado estas, parece que has estado muy bien por alla. ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-vine a pasar las fiestas contigo, o creias que podrias estar sin mi esta navidad.

-siempre igual Jacob black

-si y se que me quieres así, porque yo te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo, aunque me hayas olvidado y no me llamaras ni dieras señales de vida. ·jacob se hacia el ofendido.

-ya Jacob sabias que estaba ocupada que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero tambien sabes que aunque no te llamara siempre me acordaba de ti.

-lo se, lo se. Y no me presentaras, que mal educada eres bella.

Oh si me había olvidado que edward había visto toda la escena que había armado con Jacob, tambien olvide contarle sobre el, nunca salia el tema de los amigos de alla, así qe nunca le hable. Me gire a mirarlo y tenia una mirada de dolor.

-jacob el es mi novio edward.

-edward, el es mi mejor amigo Jacob.

-que tal, por fin te conozco, bella me hablaba mucho de ti, creo que algo le has hecho en su cabeza.

-hola, que bueno que hayas venido a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. ·notaba a edward extraño, sabia que decia eso solo por ser cordial, pero no lo sentía, veía sufrimiento en sus ojos, tenia que hablar con el.

Segui hablando con mis padres, me hablaron de cómo estaba todo alla, de las cosas nuevas y de mis otros amigos, angela se había casado con ben y eran muy felices.

Busque a edward con la mirada, pero no estaba en el living, así que fui a buscarlo, al entrar en la cocina vi que estaba parado mirando hacia el patio, estaba muy serio, sabia que era por mi culpa, debía explicarle todo.

-edward. ·lo llame pero no respondio. así que lentamente me acerque hasta quedar al lado del.

-edward mirame por favor. ·se giro y aun veía tristeza en sus ojos. –perdoname, debía haberte contado sobre mis amigos en florida, pero nunca se dio el tema, y se que a sido muy extraño conocerlos así y sobre todo todo el escandalo que hicimos, pero tienes que saber que entre el y yo no hay nada mas que amistad, y nuca podria haber nada. El es como un hermano para mi, se que te estoy haciendo daño ahora, lo veo en tu mirada. discúlpame. ·no podía mirarlo, sabia que lo heriría mas.

-no bella, no tengo nada que disculparte…. ·¿que me estaba diciendo? Por que se había quedado callado justo ahora. –tu no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo, no debi reaccionar así. Perdoname, pero sabes que me gustas solo para mi. ·reia al escuchar eso.

-si lo se. ·me acerque y lo bese.

-oh disculpen no quise interrumpir.

-Tanya, tambien viniste tu!. ·corri a abrazarla.

-si creias que iba a mandar solo a Jacob. No bella no. ·dijo mientras reía.

-edward, ella es…..

-tanya, la futura esposa de Jacob. Desde ya te digo que estas invitado al matrimonio, sera dentro de 4 meses.

-eee..gracias.

-tanya no asustes así a edward. Discúlpala amor, es que esta muy emocionada con su matrimonio no para de hablar de eso, creo ya tiene invitado a todo florida.

-hay bella no seas así sabes que eso no es verdad, aun me faltan algunas personas.

-hasta que por fin apareces, pensé que alice te había secuestrado ·jacob se acerco a tanya y la rodeo con los brazos

-alice. ·pregunte confundida.

-si apenas llegamos y me vio dijo, acompañame por favor, tengo que comprar algo y bella no esta. Insistió tanto que al final me rendi y fui con ella, es muy enegetica.

-si y eso que no la conoces aun, cuando va a comprar ropa, pasamos todo el dia en el centro comercial.

Y así pasaron las fiestas, fue la mejor navidad, vinieron los padres de edward, esme y carlisle, eran muy cariñosos, me trataban como una hija mas, se quedaron todos hasta año nuevo. Luego volvieron todos a florida y edward y yo aprovechamos de viajar a Europa en las vacaciones, conocimos Italia.

Ya han pasado 7 años desde esa navidad. Dos años después de eso jasper le propuso matrimonio a alice y se casaron en Inglaterra, su matrimonio fue lo mas lindo que alguien pueda imaginar, ahora tenia dos pequeños niños, mary de 4 años y jackson de 2 años.

Rose y emmett no se quedaban atrás, hace 3 años se habian casado, emmett era muy conocido por un gimnasio que instalo en el centro de la ciudad. Y rose estaba muy solicitada para posar de modelo a las revistas mas conocidas. Ellos me habian regalado a mis tres sobrinos mas lindos. Emmett de 3 años y peter con lily los mellizos de 1 año y medio.

Jacob se caso con tanya y tuvieron una hija llamada emily, era muy linda, Jacob era un buen padre, siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que su hija necesitara.

Tanya estaba muy feliz, y ahora esperaban su segundo hijo, seth.

Y yo, yo soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, edward termino la universidad y entro a trabajar a la clinica. Edward me propuso matrimonio hace ya dos años y mi vida no podía ser mejor, me había mudado de la casa de emmett, vivia con edward en una hermosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar muy tranquilo, mi trabajo no podía ir mejor, aunque ahora no estaba ejerciendo nada, debido a que hacia 5 meses nacieron mis dos hermosos angeles, edward y mady. Eran los gemelos mas lindos del mundo, mi amor por ellos crecia cada dia mas igual que el que sentía por edward.

Edward era el mejor padre del mundo pasaba muchos tiempo cantandoles y tocandole piano a nuestros hijos, que dormian tranquilamente. Tambien debo decir que es el mejor esposo que alguien pudiera pedir, se preocupaba mucho por mi, por lo que quería y sentía, al igual que yo por el.

No me podria imaginar un mundo sin el. Y sin mis amigos y hermano.

Hoy puedo decir que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tengo todo lo que alguien puede recibir y yo creo que mucho mas.

-¿bella, en que piensas tanto?, ya se durmienron los niños, quieres ir a ver una película.

-si vamos, y pensaba en lo hermosa y perfecta que es mi vida, y que…. Te amo más que a mi vida.

-eso es imposible bella, por que yo te amo mucho mas que eso.

Se acerco, me beso y me dijo. –gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo y por regalarme esta hermosa familia…te amo….los amo.

Fin.


End file.
